Wind turbines harness the power of the wind and turn it into electricity via a generator. Wind turbines can be used to produce electricity for a single home or building, or they can be connected to an electricity grid for more widespread electricity distribution. In recent years, as the price of fossil fuel increases and the supply decreases, the demand for wind energy has increased and wind turbines have grown in numbers.
Wind turbines operate on a simple principle that converts wind energy to electricity for distribution. In conventional wind turbines, the energy in the wind turns the blades around a rotor. The rotor is connected to the main shaft, which spins a generator to create electricity. Thus, wind turbines convert the kinetic energy in the wind into mechanical power. This mechanical power can be used for specific tasks (such as grinding grain or pumping water using a pump) or a generator can convert this mechanical power into electricity.
Wind turbines are designed to exploit the wind energy that exists at a location. Wind flow patterns and speeds vary greatly across the United States and are modified by bodies of water, vegetation, and differences in terrain. Wind turbines have been erected at various locations. Typically, wind turbines are mounted on a tower to take advantage of faster and less turbulent wind and to capture the most energy. Thus, aerodynamic modeling is used to determine the optimum tower height, control systems, number of blades and blade shape. However, the designs of some conventional wind turbines are relatively complex.
Thus, there is a general need to provide a more efficient and better operating wind turbine system. There is also a need for a wind turbine system and method that permit custom applications based on the wind characteristics of the wind available at a particular location. There is a further need for a wind turbine system where the parts of the structure are inexpensive, lightweight, durable, easily manufacturable, and capable of handling variable loading and environmental conditions. There also remains a need for wind turbine systems that require less maintenance, are lighter and last longer, and have fewer failures. Such a wind turbine system will be relatively efficient, simple in terms of design and implementation and cost effective.